The Vault Of Koopa Tales
by LemmyKoopaling
Summary: A mystical being named the Keeper has finally opened the Koopa Vault to tell you of some tales. Whether they be funny, strange, flat-out weird, or comforting, it's sure that these will all be unexpected.


Hello. I am the Keeper, a mystical spirit that watches over Castle Koopa and all it's residents. I have collected stories and kept them locked in a special chest. But it is time for you to know these stories. Let's begin, shall we?

Hmm… this story should keep you entertained. I call it… **Bad Hair Day.**

* * *

Bad Hair Day: A Prank Gone Horribly Wrong

It was a normal day in DarkLands as Wendy O, Koopa walked through the kingdom, her blonde hair waving in the wind. She had just turned twelve and was finally allowed outside the castle walls!

Wendy giggled as she skipped down the road and entered the DarkLands markets. All kinds of new creatures were here! A brown mushroom with legs, something that looked like Roy but with a non-spiked shell, and even a white squid!

She entered the market with some coins in her hand. She couldn't wait to have fun!

Suddenly, she felt something wet enter her head. A tomato!

Wendy screamed as she felt the red sauce of the tomato soak through her hair, staining it red.

"That'll teach you to come in here acting like you own the place." A voice from behind her said.

Another Roy lookalike, minus the spiked shell, stood behind her in a leather jacket. He was holding three tomatoes and was surrounded by two more of his kind. The letters BB were on his shirt.

Wendy wailed and ran back to the castle.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Larry Koopa had just finished setting up his latest prank. He laughed as he finished putting the red, oozing goo bucket on a rope near the opening of Wendy's door.

Kyle Koopa, who was assisting Larry with the prank, was having second thoughts. "Are you sure about this Larry? The person you bought the conditioner from seemed… shady." Kyle questioned.

Larry waved it off. "Relax. That Boom-Boom is probably just like every other normal creature in DarkLands." He rigged a pressure plate and laughed as he exited Wendy's room, Kyle exiting with him.

* * *

Wendy walked down a long corridor in order to get to her room. She walked into her room… and screamed as red goo fell down onto her, all over her body.

Wendy quickly undressed and ran into the shower, using Larry's "conditioner" on her hair. She felt something move around, but she waved it off as fine. She looked at herself in the magical mirror right next to her shampoo. Her blonde hair was almost shining.

 _PLOP._

That was the sound of Wendy's mass of blonde hair plopping right off her forehead onto the shower floor.

Wendy stared at her bald head in the mirror. She stayed calm for 0.00000523587621 seconds. She then screamed.

"AHHHHH! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Wendy wailed, running around the bathroom naked and unintentionally opening the door.

Lemmy Koopa, who was walking around on his ball at the time, was wearing a blindfold and apparently victim of another one of Larry's pranks. "LARRY! Not funny!" His arms were also tied behind his back.

Lemmy accidentally walked into Wendy's room, where Wendy bumped into him and his blindfold came off. Lemmy saw Wendy running around.

"AH! MY INNOCENCE!" Lemmy ran on his ball out of the room, screaming about cleaning his eyes out with bleach.

Wendy continued screaming and running around in her bathroom. Her hair gone, forever.

* * *

While Wendy continued running around in her room, Lemmy had poured bleach in his eyes. Safe to say, he did not like it.

"AH! THIS HURTS EVEN MORE THAN SEEING WENDY!" Lemmy wailed, the bleach pouring out of his eyes as he held his head down.

Kamek had come running to Lemmy. "Master Lemmy, what have you done?"

Lemmy blindly crawled over to Kamek. "I POURED BLEACH IN MY EYES AFTER SEEING WENDY NAKED!"

Kamek facepalmed. He then held up his wand. "BLECAHIUS OVERDRIVO!" A blue beam of magic shot into Lemmy's head, and instantly all the bleach in Lemmy's eyes evaporated.

Lemmy, still blind, thanked Kamek and ran out of the room he found bleach in.

* * *

Wendy had stopped running around and had put some clothes on. She sighed as she stared at her bald head.

Kamek entered the room. "Dear Stars Mistress Gwendolyn, what happened to your hair?!"

Wendy sighed again. "I have no idea. I just put on some conditioner in the shower."

Kamek got a feeling he knew what was going on. "Gwendolyn, may you please go retrieve the conditioner you put in your hair?"

Wendy nodded and, after a few minutes, gave Kamek the 'conditioner'.

Kamek sighed as he read the contents of the bottle. "Whoever switched out your shampoo bottles meant no harm. This conditioner is banned in all nine worlds because instead of washing peoples hair, it removes them."

Wendy wailed. "Will my hair grow back?"

Kamek put his hand on Wendy's scalp… and instantly reeled back as the top of Wendy's head singed with fire.

"I'm afraid not Gwendolyn. Your hair can't grow back. You see, the reason this conditioner is banned is because it uses a special type of magic known as Koopinga. The problem is, Koopinga is very unpredictable. A spell cast could have the opposite effect of what is intended."

Wendy sighed and flopped onto her bed.

* * *

So now you know the story of **Bad Hair Day.** What, you're surprised that something that random could happen? You have a lot to learn about this kind of stuff kid.

You want to hear another story? Come back tomorrow, and I shall tell more.


End file.
